A Typical Thursday Night
by hisorako
Summary: It's a typical Thursday night: homework, homework, and more homework. When Willa needs help, who does she call? Philby, of course! But when Philby has something important to say, will she hear him out? Oneshot.


_I wish this would happen to me. -_- But, alas, no. Have fun reading this! (Keep in mind that this is my first KK fic.)_

_Dedicated to Ichiro-kun. You inspire me to work harder and extend my reach._

* * *

It's a typical Thursday night, complete with the all-too-common stacks of homework that teachers churn out before the weekend. It's no big deal, though; I'm already done with most of it. All that remains is my math.

I take a quick peek at it and sigh in utter frustration. _It simply refuses to make sense! _I think to myself before opening up my textbook to the section we're studying in class. I read the entire section twice. I even attempt the first problem, but I still can't understand a thing. _That's it_. _I've tried everything I can._ _There's only one thing I can do. _Sighing in resignation, I take the phone from my desk and hit the number 5. Holding it to my ear, I wait. _Beep, beep, beep_, it mocks me, then falls silent.

"Hello?" asks a familiar voice.

I smile. I can't help it. Maybe it's the accent in his voice or maybe it's how nice he is...or maybe it's something else. I can't say. "Philby, it's me, Willa. Help with the math homework?"

There's a moment of silence (_Hesitation? _I wonder) before he replies, "Sure. What do you need help with?"

"With..."

* * *

Before I know it, I'm done with my homework and we're just talking.

"Philby, really?" I laugh quietly when my mother sticks her head in.

"Willa, it's late. Go to bed." She's serious and I notice her eyes are puffy. She's been crying again. For her sake, I pretend not to notice.

I nod enthusiastically and she leaves. "Hey, Philby, I've got to go to bed. Thanks for the help."

"No problem. Anytime." His tone is warm and friendly, but it seems different, painting a blush on my cheeks.

"Well...see you later."

I wait for his goodbye, but it doesn't come. _Maybe he hung up already? _I wonder. I strain my ears. _But there's no dial tone. Maybe he forgot to hang up? _As soon as I suggest it, I know it's wrong. Philby is the organized one; he wouldn't forget something as simple as hanging up the phone. _Would he? _

"Ahem." The clearing of a throat, soft but obvious. "Um...Willa..."

"Yes?" I ask expectantly and scold myself. _Don't be so eager._ I remind myself._ He doesn't owe you a thing._

"Would you like to..." He hesitates, his tone uncertain. (_Since when is Philby ever uncertain?_) "Would you like to...get together sometime?"

My mind rushes, quicker and quicker. _"Get together"? Does he mean... No, he wouldn't... But... _I argue with myself but soon come to an agreement amidst all the uncertainties. _I'll play it safe._

"Sure," I reply airily. "Isn't the KK going to meet tomorrow after school?"

I hear his breathing, raspy in my ear. "Y-yes. But...but I didn't mean that." My heart quickens. _Then...he means... _"I mean..." He sighs, frustrated. "I mean...do you want to go out sometime? Just the two of us...alone?"

_He's asking me out! He's asking me out! _My mind shouts for joy. But I'm still not completely convinced. _What if he just sees me as a friend? _"Sure. I'm definitely going to need help studying for the math final."

There's a catch in his breath. "Oh. Okay." His disappointment is obvious. He doesn't even try to hide it. So I decide to make my move.

"Did you mean something else?" I finally ask the question that has been on the tip of my tongue. _Please say yes_, I urge him silently, _please say yes. _If he says no and guesses what I'm thinking, this might be the end of our friendship. And we can't risk screwing up the Kingdom Keepers. We're in too deep for that.

When he stutters out, "N-no...", I stop breathing. _Philby, please_, I yell, on the verge of tears. _Don't do this to me...to the KK...to us. _As the silence stretches on, my thoughts grow wilder and wilder.

He takes a deep breath. "Willa...I-I meant that I was wondering if you...if you wanted to...to go out. As - as more than friends."

"Philby?" My voice is tremulous. "Does - does that mean that you - that you..." I'm in tears. I can't help it anymore. My body is racked with silent sobs.

"Y-yes." He sounds surprised and I know he can tell that I'm crying. _Why does he have to be so smart all the time? _I wonder bitterly, annoyed. "Willa, I-I...I love you."

The words are out. There's no turning back. And I don't regret it.

"Philby...I-I love you, too." I'm choked with emotion. I can't think about it. It's just too much.

There's silence on the other side and I get the feeling that Philby is overwhelmed too. I smile. "Good night, Philby."

"Good night, Willa. And...thanks. Tonight in the park?" He's hopeful; but I'm going to have to crush his hopes. I have a math test the next day.

"Nah, I've got to think some things over. But thanks. See you tomorrow."

He sighs again. "See you."

And he's gone. I put the phone down, my fingers trembling. _Philby...Philby loves me! He loves ME! _I think to myself as I get ready for bed. _And I love him..._

I pray (and I'm thankful). Then, as soon as my head hits the pillow, I'm almost asleep. And my last thoughts are of him.

* * *

The next morning, I wake up smiling.

* * *

_Like it? Hate it? Review - please! I haven't written about Americans in quite a while...most of my writing is Japanese-centered. Anyhow, I do think that Willa and Philby belong together and I think that Willa is Chinese (but, hey, what do I know? I haven't finished _Shell Game_ yet. Don't ruin it for me, please!). Your opinion? It'd be interesting to know. ^^_


End file.
